


Love Never Last

by Sugia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And more :) - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Smut, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugia/pseuds/Sugia
Summary: Before you knew it, people were shouting “fight!” in the middle of the playground as Shirabu and Yamaguchi were throwing hands at each other Yamaguchi had punched Shirabu so hard that his knuckles were bleeding he groans from the pain Shirabu had a black now he cursed under his breath from the pain he was in they had each gotten their fair amount of punches in but this one had decided who won the fight...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Group Chat Drama

It had all started in their; second year of high school when all the drama had begun, but what started it all was a stupid group chat.,

Oikawa has made a group chat 

Oikawa named the group chat “Their teams only hope or maybe just half of you.”

Oikawa has added Akaashi, Ennoshita, Shirabu, Kenma, Yahaba, Yamaguchi, Osamu, Terushima, Hanamaki, Konoha, Suna to “Their teams only hope or maybe just half of you.” 

Shirabu and konahan are online

Shirabu: Why 

Oikawa: Why nOt :)

Shirabu has left the chat 

Konoha: No, if I have to suffer, you have to too

Konoha has added Shirabu to the group chat

Konoha: leave. I dare you 😃

Shirabu:: Watch me 😚

Konoha has added semi to the group chat 

Shirabu: Okay, okay, calm down, Jamal, don't pull out the nine 😒

Semi: What wait-

Oikawa kicked Semi out of the group chat

Oikawa: okay, so anyway, I have added you all because you are all my special friends 😸

Ennoshita is online

Ennoshita: No offense Oikawa but we’re friends?🤔

Oikawa: Enno-chan, how could you say that? Of course, we're friends 

Kenma is online

Kenma: Do I know any of you

Yamaguchi is online

Yamaguchi: No, we JUST somehow play video games together every week🙄

Kenma: Hi to you too, yams :)

Everyone is online 

Akaashi: Hello everyone.

Terushima: Akaashi, please no stop the punctuation the grammar its to cLeAn not smexy at all 😩😞

Ennoshita: LIterally shut up terushima

Yamaguchi: You know him enno?

Ennoshita, yeah, he was the second year at Johzenji high also an annoying playboy

Terushima: oh enno, your words hurt me more every time

Hanamaki: What is this group chat even Oikawa-san

Oikawa: Well, my dear Hanamaki, I'm glad you asked.

Osamu: Shut and get to the point already twink 

Oikawa: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that when you look like atsumu

Oikawa: Okay anyways, I made this group chat because I was bored, and I thought about the most chaotic people I know 

Shirabu: im sorry, but how is Kenma in here then

Kenma: what does that mean shit bangs 

Shirabu: I- Okay, I see how it is Greasy gamer boy 

Terushima not the greasy gamer boy

Konoha: @Shirabu Yuh get it I guess best friend 

Yamaguchi: Nah, best friend, don't let that shit bangs drag you 

Shirabu: Shut up your head looks like seaweed 

Yamaguchi: …

Kenma, He did not just say that…

Akaashi: Yams, remember what enno and I talked to you about breath? Don't do anything stupid

Ennoshita: Yams…

Terushima: Freckles, you okay 

Yamaguchi: Pull up, you dumb trick ass hoe!

Shirabu, whoa, calm down, freckles. I was joking

Yamaguchi: Too late. Meet me at the park near your school

Kenma: HOLD ON. I'LL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES.

Akaashi: let's all agree that we're going already, guys

Kenma: ^

Yahaba: ^

Osamu: ^

Terushima: ^

Ennoshita: ^

Hanamaki: ^

Shirabu: Wtf, guys? No, help me out of this Yahaba

Yahaba: Yeah, no, sorry, I want to see a fight go down, bro

Everyone except for Ennoshita and Oikawa is offline

Oikawa: Ennoshita, call me when you get there so I can see 

Ennoshita: Huh, you're not coming?

Oikawa: Uh, do you remember where I am

Ennoshita: Oh Yeah, okay, I'll call you when I get there. Bye, Oikawa

Oikawa: Bye-bye Enno

Everyone is offline 

It was eight in the afternoon when they all planned to meet up, having no clue who most of them were. Yamaguchi was already there waiting for Shirabu to start the fight, even if no one got there yet. Not long after Osamu got there, Ennoshita Kenma Akaashi and Terushima got there, to Ennoshita having Oikawa on facetime.

“Tell Shirabu to hurry his slow ass up. I don't have all day.”They could hear Oikawa complaining in the background.

Ennoshita had an annoyed expression on his face, rolling his eyes to see that Oikawa could only see Ennnoshita’s hair on camera. “Do I look like Konoha to you? No.'' Yamaguchi was at the swing talking with Akaashi and Kenma.

“Yams, are you sure you wanna fight shirabu his kind? You know crazy,” Akaashi said as he leaned on one of the poles holding the swings together. Kenma walked up to him and sat next to him, pulling out his PSP.

“Yeah, I'm sure don't worry about me, Akaashi pulse, his raggedy-looking ass needs to be beaten, and he called Kenken a greasy gamer boy.” Kenma turned to face the boy with a look of disgust before turning back to play his game.

“Don't call me that,” Kenma said, hissing at Yamaguchi Akaashi then put his head up, looking at the sky that was slowly turning dark, the sunset looking beautiful like always their attention at the sun slowly going down until they heard shouting coming from not so far they could see the light brown hair boy being pushed in there direction by an almost grey hair boy it was Konahan and Shirabu the brown-haired boy was kicking and screaming that it might have woken up the people in the neighborhood and just before Konoha could place Shirabu down he punched him in the nose-making Konoha step back putting a hand on his nose moaning in pain by the hit he had just taken.

“You sure Kenma isn't just a greasy gamer boy still,” Akaashi said in a calm but anxious voice. Yamaguchi looked like he wanted to back out, but there was no time for that now. Even if he wanted to, he was the one that started it in the first place. He took a big gulp as he felt a lump form in his throat, and he a became nervous reck palms sweating, his heart beating fast. “Maybe you're right, Akaashi.” 

Before you knew it, people were shouting “fight!” in the middle of the playground as Shirabu and Yamaguchi were throwing hands at each other. Yamaguchi had punched Shirabu so hard that his knuckles were bleeding he groans from the pain. Shirabu had a black now he cursed under his breath from the pain he was in they had each gotten their fair amount of punches in but this one had decided who won the fight, Shirabu couldn't stand up from the pian he was in. Yamaguchi was cringing from the pain, so the others decided to end the fight there. Plus, they had two hours' worth of fighting on footage. Terushima got an ice bag and med kit for the separating so that the two could calm down.

“Yamaguchi, I told you not to do this now. Your team will wonder where all these injuries came from and what will you say to your parents once you get home. Yamaguchi looked down at his shoes, staying quiet and not answering Akaashi. All that was going through his mind was what he said, what Yamaguchi told his parents they didn't know he was even out of the house this late. All of a sudden, a paining sensation has stung his hand. It was the alcohol and ice pack that Terushima had just placed on his hand.

“Sorry, Freckles, but it would have hurt a lot more if you knew what I was gonna do,” Terushima said as he opened the medkit looking for band-aids and bandages to fix Yamaguchi's hand and face with. Yamaguchi had never really talked to Terushima since their match together when he was the first year, and that was a long time ago something about the boy made Yamaguchi feel comfortable. However, they had not talked, nor did they know each other well enough to be friends. Yamaguchi flinched at the cold cream that Terushima was trying to apply to Yamaguchi's skin gently, but to ever touch the cold cream on Yamaguchi's skin was like fire, he would make a painful moan.

“Can you lift your head, Freckles?” Yamaguchi could already feel the awkwardness from Akaashi's struck glare that he gave the green-haired boy, scolding him every five minutes.

“Akaashi, you're starting to sound like my mom.” Yamaguchi could already feel the regret in the words that had come out of his mouth.

“You messed up Freckles; I say run as fast you can,” Terushima said with a smirk that annoyed Yamaguchi in every way possible.  
“Yamaguchi, get your sorry ass over here right now!” Yamaguchi could hear Akaashi yell those words to him as he ran to the other side of the park where the rest of the group was not long after Terushima found himself healing another of Yamaguchi's injuries.

“You know Freckles, I could kiss your injuries away if you want me to,” Terushima said in a flirtatious voice, giving Yamaguchi a wink Yamaguchi faked gagd.  
Kenma looked squinted as he looked at the two boys in disgust. “Get a room; you two disgust me.” He said as he shuffled his way to Akaashi's side. He was resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“I could blow your back out behind the bushes right now, freckles,” Terushima said, putting an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder. They both looked at each other, making eye contact, both looking dead serious before they cracked into a laughing mess.”

“Chill, daddy,” Yamaguchi said, still cracking up from what happened before.

“Baby, please, I am chill.” Yamaguchi pat Terushima's back, both laughing even more challenging to the point where they could feel tears coming from their eyes; Yamaguchi's pain going down, Akaashi walked towards them both.

“Yamaguchi, have you seen the video suna posted, ”Akaashi said in an anxious tone, his face still calm.

“Huh, no, I haven't checked my phone; why is it important?”Yamaguchi said with a confused expression.

“I don't think you have to tell your team about what happened anymore,” Akaashi said in a worried voice. At that moment, it had hit him that Osamu didn't do anything without recording after hanging out with Suna for so long he had made it a habit to register any drama and send it to his best friend to let him decide whether to upload or not. It seemed like the fight between him and Shirabu had piqued his interest. Yamaguchi looked for his phone and fiddled with it while trying to turn it on. The video had more than one million views. Yamaguchi's eyes widen as he sees the comments and messages from his friends.

“No, no, no, What am I going to do? My parents can't find this guys.” Terushima held Yamaguchi up as his breathing had gotten sober, and he was starting to tear up.

“Akaashi, what's wrong with Yams!” You could hear Ennoshita shout from afar in a worried tone running as fast as he could to the group of boys. All the boys seemed worried about Yamaguchi, but they didn't know what was happening.

“Teru can you help me carry him to the bench,” Ennoshita said in a desperate voice.  
“Of course.” Terushima picked up Yamaguchi in a bride style, letting Yamaguchi wrap his arms around his neck and burying his face in his neck, feeling every tear that fell from Yamaguchi's eyes Ennoshita noticed the look on Terushima's face an idea had then suddenly just popped up in his head.

“Teru take Yamaguchi to the bench and try to calm him down while I try to fix things,” Ennoshita said before walking back to the group of boys fighting about the situation; Terushima walked to the bench placing Yamaguchi down, letting him fix himself in the position he wants Yamaguchi curled up, hugging his knees to his chest, his breathing still heavy.

“Yamaguchi, do you want me to hug you if you think that will help at all.” Yamaguchi took a moment before hesitantly nodding; Terushima then opened his arms, letting Yamaguchi snuggle into the warm embrace. The boy then seemed to slow down his breathing after being in that position for at least thirty minutes. Yamaguchi held on to Terushima tightly.

“Thank you, Terushima,” Yamaguchi said in a soft tone Terushima couldn't help but tighten the hug.

“Terushima, you can let me go now,” Yamaguchi said as he let out a small giggle 

“Just kiss already!” They heard Hanamaki shout at them as he looked disgusted by how lovey-dovey the two boys were.

“We can all see the sexual tension happening between you since the moment you talked to each other,” Akaashi said as he rolled his eyes.

“Nah, bro, that's weird,” Yamaguchi said as he was standing up.

“Unless,” Terushima said, pulling Yamaguchi back down onto his lap with a devilish smile.

“Boo, we all know he would kiss me any day,” Kenma said as Akaashi put his arm around his waist, resting head on his shoulder Kenma didn't lose concentration on his game the whole time.

“Do you guys wanna get McDonald's? Osamu is paying for it.”Akaashi said in a sleepy voice. Everyone agreed, and Osamu tried running away, but Konoha pulled him by the ear.  
They all sat down at a table, letting Ennoshita and Akaashi order the food with Osamu.

“So Yamaguchi, what happened in the park earlier? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to,” Akaashi said in a sincere tone.

Yamaguchi hesitated and played with his fingers before he spoke, “Oh yeah, about that, I have panic attacks from my anxiety, and I didn't think this would happen, so I didn't have my pills with me.” Akaashi and Kenma looked at him with sad eyes. They knew Yamaguchi had a troubled past, but they didn't realize that it would affect him this badly. They quickly changed the topic when Terushima slid into the seat next to Yamaguchi.

“Hey, guys, what are you talking about!” Terushima said in a loud, obnoxious voice. Only Kenma seemed to be bothered by it. Akaashi was used to Bokuto being loud. He found that as something lovable about him as they continued to hang out with each other more, and Yamaguchi found it charming, he had never really hung out with people like Terushima his best friend was always quiet and snarky around others. He seemed cold. Still, Yamaguchi knew he was only trying to protect himself. Tsukishima didn't like lies or liars since middle school and what had happened with his brother. Hence, he made a wall to protect himself and keep those he saw as a threat away from him, and when they were alone, it was almost like he was a completely different person. However, he was still nothing like Terushima from what he knew; Terushima looked like a total playboy. Still, he was just a sweet, flirtatious boy who tried making everyone laugh, so the noise made Yamaguchi feel assured of his company.

“Hey Terushima,” Akaashi said, pulling out his phone from his pocket 

“Sup,” Kenma mumbled, looking up, Kenma said as he nodded head at him.

“Hi,” Yamaguchi said, pulling on the strings of his hoodie Terushima placed a tray with the food they had ordered, placing our drinks in front of us Kenma somehow grabbed his food without looking away from his game, only dropping some fry on the tray that Yamaguchi and Terushima fought over.

“Hey, Yams Tsukishima asked about you, 'Do you want me to tell him that you're with us still?”’ Akaashi said as he stuffed his face with a burger.

“Sure, tell him I'm asleep right now. I don't feel like talking to him.” Akaashi nodded and looked back down at his phone.

“Why don't you wanna talk with the bean poll Freckles?” Terushima said, nudging at Yamaguchi's shoulder.

“I know he's worried about me, but I need some time to think about how I'm gonna explain it to my whole team except Ennoshita that I got beat up over something so dumb,” Yamaguchi said in an annoyed voice before stealing some of Terushima fries. He didn't even get the chance to slap Yamaguchi's hand away from his fries.

Terushima said in a playful voice, “Hey, so you don't have time to talk to your team, but you have time to steal my fries.” Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at Terushima, and before he could do anything, his friends were already wooing them from the table next to them.

“UGH, do you guys ever shut up,” Terushima said in an annoyed voice.

“Not at all,” Hanamaki shouted from his seat.

Akaashi looked up at us before saying anything.”We should all get home; it's getting pretty late.”

“Yeah, we have school tomorrow too,” Ennoshita said as he went to throw away the food wrapping.

“Fine, we should meet up again. This was fun bye, guys.” Shirabu said, taking his jacket; Yahaba and Hanamaki said their goodbyes and left.

“Well, bye guys, me and Kenma are going to get going. It was nice hanging out for the most part.”Akaashi and Kenma left. 

“Hey, Freckles and Enno wanna walk home together,” Terushima said with a soft smile on his face.

“You should leave them alone, Ennoshita. We don’t wanna ruin their make-out session,” Osamu said, putting an arm around Ennoshita's shoulder  
“Hey Osamu, why didn't Suna come?” Yamaguchi said in a curious tone. Osamu's face quickly changed to an annoyed look; Yamaguchi felt like he had said something wrong at that moment. The room went awkward.

“He's a lazy ass; why did you want him to come?” Osamu said, raising an eyebrow at Yamaguchi;”

“Nope, just asking.” Ennoshita and Terushima were already standing at the door.

“Come on, Yamaguchi, or I will leave you here with these idiots. Yamaguchi said bye to the boy and ran to Terushima and Ennoshita. Suddenly being hit by the cold night air causing him to shiver, the boys talked until they got to their homes Terushima and Yamaguchi making flirtatious jokes and comments, leaving Ennoshita to feel like he was third-wheeling them.

“Alright, I'll cya tomorrow Ennoshita and TErushima hope to talk to you again,” Yamaguchi said with a grin on his face, waving at them goodbye before walking into his house.

“So~ did you like today, or did you like Yamaguchi's face?” Ennoshita said, nudging Terushima's shoulder with a playful smile on his face.

“Enno, you know that even if I did, I don't wanna date anyone right now. Terushima said, looking at his feet kicking a rock that he found.

Ennoshita sighed. “I know, but Yamaguchi is still an option if you ever feel like you can date.” Ennoshita could tell that Terushima was starting to get uncomfortable, so he decided to change the topic.

“Anyways, I didn't know you were good in the medical department Teru,” Ennoshita said, trying to change the topic.

“Huh, yeah, my parents want me to go to medical school, you know, my dad is a CEO, and my mom is a lawyer which makes people hold high standards for me.” Terushima never likes talking about his parents.

He didn't like talking about his life with anyone Terushima only told Ennoshita this right now because talking about his love life was worse than talking about his parents.  
“WAIT WHAT YOUR DADS A CEO TERUSHIMA WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME THIS!” Ennoshita shouted loud enough for the people in the neighborhood to wake up probably. 

“SHUT UP, and yes! He's the company founder of the metallic blaze.” Terushima kept walking before he noticed that Ennoshita was no longer walking beside him. He turned to look back, and Ennoshita's eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped, and he looked shocked at Terushima’s response.

“TERU, not only is your dad a CEO but he's part of the top three. How loaded are you, man?” Terushima regretted talking about his parents now.

“I don't wanna talk about him, Ennoshita.” Ennoshita had a confused look on his face, and he walked as fast as he could to catch up with Terushima putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking and turning him around so that he would be facing Ennoshita in the eyes.

“Whoa, Terushima, what's wrong about your dad that you don't like talking about him?” Terushima seemed so pissed at Ennoshita's response that the blond male hesitated before speaking.

“The fact that he is a self-centered prick who ruined my childhood and tore my family apart may be the start of why I don't like talking about that man,” Terushima said, heading towards the train station.

“I had fun, but I have to get back home bye, Ennoshita,” Terushima said, walking off as the midnight air blew his hair to the side.

“Bye, Teru. Get home safe.” Ennoshita let out a sighed starting his way back home.


	2. Angry Lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some *Cough* SmExY stuff in this chapter enjoy ;))

Yamaguchi knew what was coming. He didn't answer any of Tsukishima’s messages or calls. He was confident that the moment they had to walk to school together, Tsukishima would bombard Yamaguchi with questions. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend investigating him first thing in the morning, so he had made a plan earlier that night to escape the trouble he had dug himself in. 

The night before, in Ennoshita and Yamaguchi's private messages. 

Yamaguchi: Enno, I need you to do something for me.

Ennoshita: Depends on what you need?🤔

Yamaguchi: I need you to come to my house before school at 6 AM tomorrow.

Ennoshita: Sure, but you owe me something for making me wake up that early in the morning.

Yamaguchi: Yeah yeah, whatever, make sure to get here on time.🙄

Ennoshita: k ima go back to sleep if you don't need anything else night, Yams.

Yamaguchi: Night Enno.

______________________________________________

The next day Yamaguchi waited for Ennoshita to get to his house, pasting back and forth until he heard the doorbell ring running to the door and swinging it open as fast as possible.

“Finally, you're here; what took you so long, Enno?” Yamaguchi said, stepping aside and letting Ennoshita come into his house; the boy had a surprisingly big place. 

Ennoshita narrowed his eyes at the sight of the younger boy walking back and forth from his worries. “Yams, I think you need to calm down. I'm sure Tsukishima isn't that mad at you.” Yamaguchi looked over at Ennoshita with a scared look.

“Look, Enno, you're one of my best friends and captain, so I don't wanna be rude to you, but what you just said was the dumbest thing I have heard from. You.” Just a moment before Ennoshita could have said a thing, Yamaguchi sprung up at the sound of the doorbell ringing multiple times in at a fast paste. 

Yamaguchi couldn't help the sudden fear that crept over him. “Shit, he's here. I’m coming. Just give me a moment!” Yamaguchi strode to the door, straightening himself up letting out a faint sigh.

Ennoshita let out a loud groan in distress. “Just open the door, Yams,” Ennoshita mentioned in _the background as Yamaguchi hesitated to open the door, slowly poking his head out, glancing at the tall blond boy before fully opening the door. Tsukishima stood in front of him with a pissed-off look on his face pulling the shorter boy into his embrace.

Tsukishim huffed as he looked at Yamaguchi's face. “What dumb reason did you get into a fight for this time, Yams.” Yamaguchi's face turned a bright red until he could calm himself down, keeping his composer, leaving a soft pink blush on his cheeks.

“How do you know it was a dumb reason? Maybe this time I had a good motive for getting into a fight,” Yamaguchi said in a proud voice, turning his face to the side, letting Tsukishima get a better glimpse at Yamaguchi's injuries.

“Yeah, sure, whatever the motive is, it must have had to be worth it because you look pretty messed up. Now tell me, Yams, what happened. You know I don't like liars, so don't even try to lie your way out of this.`Tsukishima spoke in a calm voice, nothing like what Yamaguchi thought he would be acting like right now, and before Yamaguchi could tell, he felt Tsukishima’s thumb softly brush his cheek. Yamaguchi snuggled into his hand; a smile crept onto Tsukishima's face. Just before Tsukishima could have said anything, Yamaguchi let out a weak sigh.

“Okay, so I may or may not have fought him because he called me seaweed head and Kenma a greasy gamer boy.” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a groan.

“What am I going to do with you baby,” Tsukishima mumbled as he leaned down to kiss Yamaguchi's lips. Tsukishima brought a hand up, holding Yamaguchi's cheek in one, and pulled the boy in by the waist with another. A loud gasp could be heard from behind them.

“YOU GUYS ARE DATING?” Both boys turned to look at Ennoshita Yamaguchi, completely forgetting that he was even there, and Tsukishima had a shocked expression.

“Captain- I mean Ennoshita, what are you doing in Yamaguchi's house at this time of the day?”

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. “Yeah, about him, he was here to help me in case you were ready to yell at me.

“What did you want him to do to knock me out as you made your escape.”

“To clear things up, I was only asked to come here at six am. So I'll be heading out now cya at school.” Ennoshita said, waving goodbye to the boys. He walked out as fast as he could, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

In Ennoshita and Terushima’s private messages.

Ennoshita: Teru forgets anything I ever said. Yams isn't available!!😰

Terushima is online

Terushima: What do you mean

Ennoshita: I mean, he has a boyfriend 

Terushima: Wait, I was getting flirty with a guy who already has a boyfriend 

Ennoshita: I mean, you were both being equally flirty but yes.

Ennoshita: Also, why are you worried you never seemed to care if someone you flirted with was in a relationship?🤭

Terushima: What do you mean I don't care? I just don't want him to see me as a homewrecker.

Ennoshita: I state my case you do care 

Terushima: Whatever I have class talk to you later Enno🙄

Ennoshita: yeah, whatever. Bye Teru 

Terushima shoved his phone into his backpack, thinking back at what Ennoshita said to him Ennoshita was right Terushima wasn't the type of guy to care if a person was in a relationship or not, so what was so special? About Yamaguchi, that made him. This was all so confusing to Terushima. Still, one thing was clear: he had no chance with Yamaguchi; of course, he didn’t. How could a person like Yamaguchi be single? He was appealing as he was charming, and not to mention he was one of the most beautiful people Terushima had ever met. Even if their first interaction was Yamaguchi fighting someone in the middle of a park, something about that boy stood out from the rest to him. Still, Terushima couldn't find out what it was. Could it be how every time Yamaguchi laughed at a joke he made, Terushima could feel butterflies in his stomach, or when Terushima’s name would roll off Yamaguchi's tongue, it would cause a slight blush to appear on his face.

“Ha, it doesn't matter anyway he is taken, and whoever the guy is, he must be better than me if Yamaguchi chose him. Dammit, Terushima, there you go again, falling for someone who won't ever love you.” Terushima was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a girl calling his name. She was a short brunette girl with fair pale skin, her freckles slightly noticeable from afar, but once she was standing in front of him, they were more pronounced. She pulled out a letter and gestured for Terushima to grab it. “Please read this and meet me under the cherry tree on Monday if you can.”

It wasn't something new for Terushima to get love letters; he already knew what the letter he was handed said, but none the less he agreed to meet her on Friday. There was a twist to this letter he was given. It had her phone number. It asked for them to hang out throughout the week if possible to get to know each other better before answering the question Terushima needed to keep his mind of Yamaguchi and how he felt about him. Hence, he agreed in his mind he had nothing else to do anyway if only he knew what was going to go down that week.  
______________________________________________ 

Konoha had been looking for Akaashi almost the entire day he had made it to practice, so he was confused when he couldn't find him at class. It was almost like he had never come in the first place Akaashi wasn't like this. Hence, it was odd behavior for him to miss school, but then it hit him Akaashi said he had started talking to Suna a couple of weeks back and the day before he said they were meeting up. Still, he never specified when so he decided to call Akaashi before making any rash ideas in his head. No one picked up the first three times, but after the fourth try, someone had picked up the phone. Konoha couldn't recognize the voice; it was less calm and way more profound than Akaashi's; the males then cleared his voice before Konoha could hear the laughter of another in the background. 

“Hi, how can I help you.” The voice on the other line asked.

“Uh hi, who is this, and why do you have Akaashi’s phone.”

“Hi, Im Kiyoomi Sakusa. You could say I’m a friend of Akaashi’s.”

“Right, um, can you pass him his phone? Do I need to speak to him? “

“Yeah, sorry, but no, can do you see your friend is a little high in the sky right now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Sorry, I can't tell you anymore. That would be a shitty thing for me to do. I'll tell Akaashi to call or message you later. Bye.”

“Wait, what did you mean by high in the sky- 

Sakusa hung up the phone.

“ugh, asshole.”

Konoha couldn't help but get mad at the male for not telling him where his friend was. “Where the hell is you right now, Akaashi,” he said in his mind.

______________________________________________

“Hey, babe, some guy just called asking where you are. I didn't answer, but he seemed pretty pissed,” Sakusa said, letting out a small chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend getting high on his couch. He probably couldn't think completely straight.”Baby, didn’t I tell you that you shouldn't do this on the week.” Sakusa said, plopping himself down next to Akaashi.

“Yeah, but admit it, you love it when I come over and smoke with you,” Akaashi mumbled, taking one last hit before releasing the smoke into Sakusa’s face.

“Your right, but that doesn't stop it from being a bad decision, baby.”

“Mhm, just shut up and kiss me.” Akaashi jumped on top of sakusa, pushing him down interlocking their lips together into a sloppy but passionate kiss Sakusa’s tongue entered his mouth, making Akaashi let out a moan then opening his mouth more so that Sakusa’s tongue could roam in Akaashi's mouth and the more pleasure he felt, the more he melted into the kiss letting go of all his worries and just enjoying the moment Akaashi could feel as Sakusa slowly slid a hand under his shirt playing with his nipples causing Akaashi to pull away from the kiss and letting out a loud moan as they both gasped for air following that Sakusa took Akaashi's shirt off throwing it onto the floor letting Akaashi unbuckle Sakusa’s belt.

“Hm, you want it that bad, huh.” Sakusa’s voice got deeper, turning Akaashi on even more than he already was. Akaashi put their lips back together slowly Placing soft kisses moving down to his neck and then suddenly crawling slowly down to Sakusa’s pants; his boxers were already soaked in pre-cum, Akaashi slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his member Akaashi couldn't help but be surprised by how big it was it's not like it was the first time he had seen it. Still, it never failed to make Akaashi feel like it got bigger every time.

“Shit, baby, it's so big,” Akaashi said out loud as he gulped, not knowing how to start.

“Akaashi baby, you sound so scared you can take it slow if you want to. You know that right there's no rush we have all the time we want.”

Akaashi started to lick the top of Sakusa’s dick, gradually moving to the bottom. He tucked his hair behind his ear and started to put the head of Sakusa’s dick on his tongue, letting it enter his mouth bit by bit before sucking it Akaashi could hear Sakusa groan every time Akaashi bobbed his head back and forth.

“Oh yeah, baby, keep going just like that.”

Akaashi already felt full to the brim; he began to feel suffocated by Sakusa’s dick. Hence, he pulled his head back, trying to catch as much air as he could before Sakusa shoved his dick back into Akaashi’s mouth but this time deeper, making Akashi start to tear up from how deep Sakusa’s cock was in his throat you could hear Akaashi quietly moan. Sakusa looked down at Akaashi’s lewd expression and said, “Keep going baby, I'm not close to cuming yet, so don't start to get tired.” Akaashi couldn't help but let his mind start to go blank until they heard a phone ring.

“Ugh, who is it this time.” 

Sakusa picked up the Phone. The contact name said Bokuto.

“Do you want me to pick up the call?'' It says Bokuto on the contact number. Oh, right, how silly of me you can't answer me mm~ oh well, let’s answer them. I'll just put them on speaker so you can hear them.” Sakusa pressed the Answer button, but the other male started talking before he could say anything.

“Hey, Akaashi Konoha wanted me to call to see what you were up to, but I’m pretty sure he was overreacting when he called me and said some random guy answered your phone. Anyways I wanted to call you and see if you wanted to meet up on the weekend. I just finished my project, so I have nothing to do.” Sakusa didn't know how to respond. There was a moment of silence b before the other male spoke again. “Hey, Akaashi, you good?” Sakusa looked down at the boy who was still sucking him off. Sakusa grins as he proceeds to push Akaashi.’s head down further, causing his eyes to roll back.

“Hi, this is one of Akaashi’s friends. If you can give me a moment, I can pass you Akaashi.”

“Oh um, sorry about that, but yeah, if you could do that, I would appreciate it. Thank you.”

Sakusa muted himself, throwing his head back as he ejaculated into Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi stuck his tongue, showing Sakusa all the cum he had released before swallowing it.

“How about we spice things up.” Sakusa pulled Akaashi onto his lap and let Akaashi slide his pants and boxer off, rubbing his ass up against Sakusa's dick which was rock hard even after cuming.

“Oh right, you have someone to talk to well, I screw you senseless, baby,” Sakusa said as he shoved his dick up Akaashi and unmuted the phone. A quiet squirm came out of Akaashi, letting the boy on the other line realize that someone was there.

“Hey, Akaashi, hi?”

“H-Hi Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi, hey, who picked up your phone earlier? They said they were your friend.” Sakusa thrust into Akaashi as firm as he could. Akaashi tried to keep his senses intact as he was getting fucked by his boyfriend while on a call. 

“Yea-H, he was one of m-my friends.”

“Akaashi, are you okay, you so, and a little off.” Akaashi couldn't let Bokuto figure out what was happening.

“Im fine wh-what did you wanna talk about, Bokuto.”

“I wanted to know if you wanna hang out on the weekend, I finished my project, and I have nothing to do,”

“S-sure at what time mm~,?”

“Maybe in the morning, around five am if that's fine with you also, are you sure you're fine? You're stuttering a lot.”

“I'm okay, B-bokuto, and five sounds good~. Okay, I'm g-gonna mute myself real qu-quick, but I’ll still hear you.”

“Okay, well, let me tell you about how my partner almost ruined our whole-.” Bokuto kept ranting about his day to Akaashi, and Akaashi was letting out all his moans. That he was bottling up inside as his boyfriend fucked his insides to the brim they switched positions Akaashi was now laying down his back to Sakusa as he slowly inserted his dick back into Akaashi's hole, Sakusa had unmuted and placed the phone in front of Akaashi letting him respond to Bokuto in a Shaky, voice as sakusa hit his prostate with every powerful thrust.

“I have to go now but, we can talk later, Bokuto.”

“Aw, okay, bye, Akaashi.”

The call ended, and Sakusa gave Akaashi his last thrust before they both came; Sakusa released his cum inside Akaashi, leaving the boy in pure Pleasure,

“Fuck baby, you were so tight the whole time that call turned you on, huh.”

“Shut up; I can't believe you made me do that. What if we got caught.”

“Don't worry; I would have muted the call before he could hear you become a moaning me? All Sakusa said, cleaning himself up.

“Whatever if you do that again, I won't hesitate to beat you up.”

“Sure, well, I have to go to work if you wanna stay; you can, but don't make a mess.”

“K, are you gonna take a shower first.”

“Yeah, I don't wanna feel dirty at work.”

“Mm, k im gonna go take a quick smoke outside before I clean up and leave then.” Sakusa placed a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead and walked to the bathroom Akaashi grabbed a blanket and placed it over his shoulders, snatching one of Sakusa’s cigarettes from the table, lighting it before walking out to the balcony. His phone seems to have multiple messages from one specific group chat.

Akaashi is online

Oikawa: The man of the hour has finally shown up😽

Konoha: Akaashi, where the fuck have you been? I didn't see you at school the whole day.

Akaashi: About that, sorry for not answering your calls or messages. I was busy, so I had to leave school early.

Konoha: Were you with Suna.

Akaashi: No

Koha: Really :-[

Suna: Yeah, he hasn't even texted me the whole day 🤧

Konoha: Okay then

Yahaba: Anyways, Kenma, truth or dare 

Akaashi: What have I missed out on that you're already playing truth or dare 

Osamu: A lot you should back read later.

Shirabu: Kenma pick we don't have all-day 

Kenma: Shirabu, shut up before I make Yamaguchi fight you again

Shirabu: Okay, chill, no need to be so violent

Kenma: I choice truth

Terushima: Ugh, is anyone going to pick dare soon? All the truths are getting tiresome. 

Suna: Says the guy who was too pussy to answer his truth

Terushima: Shut up

Yamaguchi: Pft loser 

Terushima: Freckles!!😢

Yahaba: Is it true that you slept with Hinata before 

Oikawa: … :O

Kenma: No

Yamaguchi: I can smell the lie from here😬😐

Kenma: Yamaguchi, you little

Oikawa: Holy shit, Kenma, you slept with Hinata before. Was it like once or multiple time

Kenma: Hey, I thought I only had to say yes or no 

Yamaguchi: It was at a House party that Bokuto threw. They were both drunk as hell. I had to take both of them home as they sucked each other's faces off in the back of my car.

Suna: Got any videos.

Osamu: pics, or it never happened🤨 

Hanamaki: Caught in 4k 📸

Kenma: Yamaguchi im telling Tsukishima about what you did

Yamaguchi: Wait no, Kenma, I'll do anything. I'm sorry, please spare me, Kenma!!

Yamaguchi: I hope you jump off a bridge🥰 

Kenma: I think I will

Shirabu: That got dark fast 

Yamaguchi: FUCK

Yamaguchi is offline

Kenma: Let's move on, Terushima. It's your turn again, so truth or dares

Terushima: Truth 

Ennoshita; what happened to “this is getting boring no one is picking dare.” huh

Terushima: I- 🧍🏼

Terushima: Fine, I pick dare. 

Kenma: Great, I have the perfect dare for you :)

Terushima: Is there still time to go back to the truth

Kenma: Nope!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked this chapter
> 
> cya, next time :]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this chapter cya next time :)))  
> also it gets fluffy i promise


End file.
